


Runaway

by juls_the_weeb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, TommyInnit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juls_the_weeb/pseuds/juls_the_weeb
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo, best friends since middle school are both having problems with some of their toxic family, so they decide on doing what they think is best for them, Runaway.!!!!! THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC !!!!!!they sound kinda gay ngl but their feelings are platonic on every lvl possible pls just give it a try.If anybody feels uncomfy with this fanfiction I am going to take it down.I also write it on Wattpad so go check that out (julstheweeb)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!! The scene in the parking lot is not meant to be romantic !!!!!!!!!!!!

I came closer to the door of my bestfriend's house. I knew I couldn't go through there but I just stared at it for unknown reasons. I heard a crash from inside and I knew 𝐡𝐞 was home. Tubbo's abusive Step-dad Schlatt. I didn't know though if Tubbo was okay in there. I speeded to his window that was broken and you could open it from outside. I looked in the room around to be greeted by Tubbo himself. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth and i opened the window from the outside. Treehouse by Alex G was playing in the background, it's his favorite song. I looked at him with genuine concern, " Are you okay Tubbo?", I asked then. "Yeah, actually I'm pretty good, besides the crash that was coming from downstairs. I probably have to clean whatever Schlatt broke, again.", he answered looking at me "oh by the way why are you here? I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here while he's home...."  
I looked away facing his chair, he was sitting on the bed drawing something.  
"Are you drawing bees again, Tubbo?", I asked with a kind of angry facial expression.  
He looked at me and warned me," Don't try and change the subject or else i am going to assume something bad happened"  
"Tubbo, Dream happened, he burned my things again", i stopped to think about what he actually burned, "He even burned the one hoodie you gave me because i didn't have any"  
I looked at Tubbo with a sad yet embarrassed expression on my face.  
"Tommy, I am so sorry that he did these things to you and don't even worry, my mom is going to buy me probably more", he looked in my face again, "and hey, look on the positive side, you don't have to sleep on a bench anymore, like a homeless man"  
I giggled to myself," Yeah you're right Techno gave me practically a new home but, that's not the reason i came here, actually"  
I thought for a moment about what am i going to say, and if he gets mad, agrees or does something completely different.  
His facial expression was a rather confused one because i didn't say anything for a few minutes until i decided to just show him what i planned. I shoved the keys from Technoblades Van in his face.  
He looked confused and surprised at the action that i did, that was until he realized the pig keychain hanging beside the key. "WAIT, YOU STOLE TECHNOS VAN?", he basicly screamed, great now he will get the wrong idea. "No Tubbo, i didn't stole anything. He gave it to me after i helped him with his ridiculous plan on how to take out Dream", i said clearly annoyed. A moment of silence fell. "Sooo, you own the Van now?", he looked at me like he could read my thoughts.  
We both smirked at each other and the next thing we knew was, us sitting in the Van speeding down the freeway.  
We stopped at an empty parking lot. It was outside our town and there was a gas station in the distance. I stepped out of the car and Tubbo close behind me. "That was the best thing ever, and i mean it!", Tubbo said stretching out his arms. I looked at the sun, that decided to start setting already. "Tubbo, what if we ran away?", i asked him. My eyes went from the sun to his side. Shit, he was beautiful, no homo tho. He looked at me, he had a quite happy facial expression. "I mean, do we really have anything to stay for here?", his smile was sweet as fucking honey, i know ironic. "You are fucking beautiful...", i muttered to myself hoping he didn't hear that, but as the bad luck is on my side, he now he replaced his honey-cute smile with a shit-eating grin."Oh...", i sighed out knowing what was coming. His ego skyrocketed even when i gave him small compliments and the worst part is, he knew he was cute and beautiful. He also knew that, that kind of compliments were pretty rare from my side so he always mocked me with them. "I know i am, Tommy. You don't have to point out the obvious.", he said while breaking into a full-out laugh. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever Tubbee. Get in the car, we are going back.", I said with a playful frown. "Oh, is Tommyinnit embarrassed at what he said?", he said with an acted pity. I frowned even more at the nickname. It was given to me because of my thick british accent.  
"What the fuck did you call me, Tubbox?", i started chasing him around the parking lot until we both went out of breath.  
We both sat in the Van talking and laughing until Tubbo stopped. I got a bit slower and started to look around, "Tubb-", i abruptly stopped and my stomach dropped.  
Police.  
I looked back at Tubbo he had realized what we were doing is actually illegal. I gulped and looked back at the Police Car. There were two policeofficers a man and a woman were standing at a different car and it looked like some other person was pulled over.  
After i thought we were unsuspicious enough, one of the police officers stared at us back. I thought we fucked up until the other police officer tapped on the shoulder of the one that stared at us and they both turned thier attention to the car that was pulled over. A sigh of relief left my mouth. "Oh my fucking god. I really thought we are gonna get pulled over", Tubbo spoke, his voice still shaking. The rest of the ride was quite awkward, we didn't speak with each other but that was mainly because we still weren't over the event that just occurred.  
It was already dark when we arrived at Tubbo's house. We both kind of snuck out so he was already at his window trying to climb it. "EY, TUBBO TOMORROW AT TEN BE READY WITH EVERYTHING YOU NEED AND IF YOU WANT TO PISS OFF SCHLATT ONE MORE TIME", i screamed in one breath. He looked at me and smiled before going back in. So I decided to do something before I go "home" to Techno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Tommy gets ready for the Trip Tubbo and he are going to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking asked my mom for the diesel thingy and I fucking hated it.

"Tommy! What the fuck?!", I heard someone scream. I looked at the clock and it was almost 8 am so I screamed back, "What do you want Techno!"  
"What the fuck happened to my fucking Van?!", he screamed this time even louder. The second scream didn't even came out of my mouth because of the sharp pain in my head. I got up slowly, but surely from my bed and went to the living room. There sat Technoblade on his pretty comfterble couch, looking at his phone. He didn't look angry at all in that moment. "What the fuck did you want?", I asked while rubbing my eyes that still are getting used to the light. "Why in the fucking potato is there a bee plush on one of the beds", it was more a statement than a question. I looked at him knowing i have to tell him before I go, "Uh- Techno, I am going on a trip."  
He looked up at me with a confused look on his face. "You mean, you and Tubbo want to run away?", he asked while he looked at me like a suspicious mother. "I mean, i wouldn't call it tha-", i was interrupted by his voice, "Go ahead, how do you think i got here. But still get in contact with me sometime, i can help you with more than you think."  
I stared at him and when i say my jaw dropped, i mean it.  
"So, when are you going?",he asked, i still stand there not believing him. "Tommy?",he looked at me again.  
"Uhm- well yes, I'm going to get him in like two hours", i finally answered. "But before that, i need to get something for the trip. I need to go to the grocery store",i said making my way to the bathroom. "Don't forget to buy deodorant, trust me you are gonna need it!", that were his last words and than i left to the bathroom. I packed all my necessary things, left the bathroom and went to the van. There was the mattress with the bee plush on it. I smiled at it knowing Tubbo will adore it. I closed the backdoor of the Van and got in driver's seat. I didn't even worry about driving illegally because we live on the end of the fucking world and the police does nothing here. The ride wasn't that long so i didn't even bother to put some music on.  
I speeded through the aisles with two bags of monster munch, skittles, some gummy bears and a pack of cola cans to the cashier. I then remembered what Techno told me and rushed to the men care products aisle. I took a random deodorant and then made my way back to the cashier. Meanwhile, it was already 9 am and realized a big problem. I couldn't refuel on my own. I called Techno and told him about the problem. He just said i should come home in a bit and that he has a solution. So i did.  
"You two have to refuel together it just isn't possible on your own", he said while holding a canister full of diesel. "But that only lasts somewhat 200-250km", he said and thought about something, " You do look a bit older than you are, you both could try getting some at the gas station"  
I looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean that's how i did it", he shrugged with his shoulders, "and besides that, there are mostly teenagers working at gas stations so you have a better chance with them"  
I thought about it, for a long time. Tubbo won't like this idea of lying, but i don't think we have any other option. I looked at the time on my phone. Fuck it's already 9:43, i need to hurry up.  
"Technoblade, i am really thankful you did for me, i mean it. Thank you for the home, the van and even being my family, even though not for a long time,i really appreciate it. I am saying all this because i don't know when we are going to meet again so yeah...", i said and my words were true as they never been.  
I wanted to look away, but then Techno pulled me into a tight hug. "Let's meet sometime again, Tommy", he almost whispered. Once we pulled away i looked again at the time. I need to be in 10 minutes by Tubbo's. Fuck.  
I quickly said goodbye to Techno again and i drove to Tubbo's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the last one and I plan on leaving the word count around these numbers so yeah.  
> Longer chapters Whoho!

"Tubbo, hurry up!", i screamed from the kitchen table at my best friend's house.   
"Yeah, I'm coming! Just let me pack some last things", he screamed back while coming out of his room and then entering the bathroom.   
I didn't think he would be sleeping in this late. I looked again at my phone that was telling me that it was already 10:40.  
Tubbo came in that moment in the kitchen and i said while trying to stand up, "Well, took you long enough!"  
Than i felt a hand on my shoulder that pushed me back into the seat that i was already sitting in.   
"Nuh-uh, you're eating with me, i know you didn't eat anything today", Tubbo said while smiling at me slightly.   
He's right i didn't eat anything today.  
I get tendencies to skipping meals, but only because i forget, not because i want to. Oh if i would get a penny every time somebody called me too skinny.   
"I don't want my driver to faint because of low sugar", he said while taking some eggs out of the refrigerator. I smiled at him, "Thanks, Tubbo."

After we ate, i got his bag in the Van and we were ready to head off. I looked at Tubbo. He looked kind of sad so i put my arm around his shoulders and told him, "You know, we are going to have so much fun"  
And then he did something really unexpecting, he hugged me. That's the second person today. I naturally hugged back and when he both pulled back he said, "I take your word"

I am going to make fucking sure, this boy gets the happiness he deserves, he is just so pure. That was the only thing i could think of at that time. But he was the first one to break eye contact and get in the Van and by that, i got snapped back to reality. Shortly after that i got back to the Van and made myself comfortable.

As i wanted to plug the keys in i felt a hand wrap around my wrist and a second one slipping the keys away from my fingers ( that sounds so romantic omg, but whatever else i write is even more romantic fuck).  
He took the key and he searched for something in his pocket and then he pulled out a cute little bee keychain. He clipped the keychain beside the other, pig one, and handed me the key back with a big smile on his face.   
"I mean it's our van now", that was the only thing he said before we started the van and made our way to the freeway that we rode last time. Although this time, we were slower. 

We rode with a nice, comfortable silence. About two hours in the car ride, Tubbo broke the silence that was getting thicker "Sooo... do you have some music?"  
I looked at him with a smirk. I had something in mind.   
"So you know Tubbo, this van was kind of Technoblades belonging.", i paused for a second, "Aaand he didn't even bother to take out his CD's, so i kind of took 'em with us. Go ahead and put something on."   
Tubbo looked like a child that was told that they were going to Mc Donalds.  
I pointed at a small box in which were the CDs. " I didn't look myself in it. Honestly, i think Techno isn't a person of music. He just doesn't look like he would-", i wanted to keep on rambling about Technoblades music taste but i felt a hand on my shoulder, again.   
"Uh- Tommy, Blank Space from Taylor Swift", he said while holding up a CD.( I love you if you get this reference)

I immediately started laughing and sobbing at the same time, but we both decided to put that on.   
We vibed maybe half an hour to this until we both thought it was just annoying by then. So we just stopped at the next parking lot we saw.

"So Tommy, where are we actually going?", Tubbo asked while eating some gummy bears that i bought this morning.   
I thought about it for a minute before answering his question, "I thought about the beach first, what do you think about that?"  
There was a small pause between anybody said something.   
"How long is the benzine going to last?", he asked. Fuck, i screwed up.  
"Uhm, only to get there if we want to go further we need to... you know, go to the gas station.", i said kind of ashamed.   
"Well, that's okay with me we just need my fake ID",he said calmly.  
I left out a small laugh, of course, he had one, how the hell would he buy alcohol for Schlatt, i thought to myself. "That makes it so much easier", i said.  
"I mean, we still have to make it believable", he stopped for a second, " You have to stop shaving"

"You think my beard grows that fast, Tubbo.", i said sarcastically. 

"I mean you have some hairy legs",he pointed at my legs.

I looked down and said in fake shock, " What do you have against my hairy legs?!" 

Tubbo just laughed and just got back in the Van. Meanwhile, i stood there like a complete idiot. After I realized that he left me, I got back in the van myself.

We were back on the track for a few minutes as I got thirsty, so I decided I am going to get myself that coke that I bought today.   
First, Tubbo was really unimpressed by me getting that coke out of the snacks bag, but then he started to look nervous when I tried my best to open it, still having my hands on the wheel.   
"Let me help you with that", he finally said. He took the coke from my hand and opened it, he hesitated on giving it to me though.   
"Can i get that coke?", I asked confused at his actions.  
"Can we first stop, and then you can drink?", he asked me.  
"But we just stop-", I got interrupted by him.  
"I'm being serious", he said more confident.  
"Well, If you insist", I said, "I think there is a lake with a campsite like 20 minutes away, we can stay in our van for the night."  
He nodded, but he still looked very nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Tubbo and Tommy meet someone new...

"So, why didn't you let me drink while i drive?", i asked him politely while taking a sip from my cola.  
"I just don't want you to make a car crash!", he said pretty offended.  
I held my breath at his attitude, i think i never heard him so stressed.  
"Sorry, i just-", he held his sentence back.

We were standing outside our van on the campsite. There was a lake not far away from us and only a few people were there.   
There was a bit bigger van than ours and one man was sticking out the most, he had a van too, but he also build a tent. He also had a white dog that, had a blue bandana around his neck. 

"....love with an e-girl...", that was the only thing we heard from there.   
Both my and Tubbo's attention was now on the man with the van and tent.  
He sang words beautifully while playing his guitar even more beautifully.  
I looked at Tubbo and we both decided we are going to get a little bit closer. 

As the mysterious man played his last note, i looked at Tubbo again. He was ready to start clapping his hands, so was i.  
Finally, as he did we both started clapping our hands, his dog was clearly awake now, on the contrary to before.  
Oh gosh- you guys scared me!", he spoke up.  
"That was incredible!", Tubbo said first and i just nodded at his statement.  
He stood up and said," Wait a second!", while he was getting something out of his van.  
After a few seconds of searching, he took out two more of the fold-out seats he was sitting on.  
"Sit down, my friends!",he said seeming very happy. We both took our seats and Tubbo went on rambling on how the mysterious man's voice and his guitar complement each other, while the mysterious one took something out of his van's mini-fridge.  
He handed us the two beer cans.   
"It's small percentage, so if you don't drink it's safe", he said while opening his own beer can.  
"So tell me about yourself", he said, again in a very happy voice.

"Uh- I'm Tubbo and this is my friend Tommy!", Tubbo answered happily back.  
"But who are you Mister mysterious?", i asked sceptical. I still wasn't sure, if we could trust him.  
"Oh me? I am Wilbur Soot! I am a vlogger and a musician!", he stopped for a second to sip on his beer, "i also am on a kind of tour around the world"

There was a moment of silence until Wilbur spoke up again, " You guys are minors, aren't you?"  
We both did not answer that question, we just stared at each other.  
"I'm just going to take this as a 'yes'", he spoke up,"I mean that's cool with me, two teenage boys on a run from home with a probably stolen van."

"Hey! I got that van from someone", i said in a harsh voice.  
He just laughed and took a sip out of his beer again.  
"So where are you two going?", Wilbur asked us friendly. I still wasn't sure if he's not going to call the cops on us, so i remained silent.  
"Somewhere to the beach!", Tubbo said in his enthusiastic voice. Sometimes i wonder if this boy has no worries or is just dumb.  
I facepalmed at Tubbo's response and Wilbur wide-eyed me.  
"Guys, you still don't trust me? I am basically a modern hippie, who wears a camera around their neck and sings songs about simping for some girls", he said in disbelieve," ...aaaand if you're not going to turn me in, to the cops, i can provide you with weed and some hard liquor..."  
I saw Tubbo tense up at the last few words and apparently Wilbur noticed it too.  
"It's the weed, isn't it? Sorry, forget what i said", he lowered his tone.  
"Uhm- No,no, actually can we left out the *ahem* hard stuff?", i said while also tensing up in my chair.  
"Oh yeah! Of course, we can! I mean it's even safer to use weed because of the alcohol you can get aggressive and with-", he got cut off by my death stare, i looked back at Tubbo who played with his arm sleeves nervously.  
"I just don't feel comfortable talking about alcohol, i know, I'm a pussy and- ", before Tubbo could continue to ramble, he was stopped by Wilbur, "Tubbo it's okay, we can have fun with just some weed."  
The white dog stood up while we remained still. He sat down between Tubbo and me and curled up to sleep again. Tubbo stretched out his arm to the dog, looked at Wilbur and asked him, "Can I?"  
"Yeah, sure. His name is friend by the way", he answered almost immediately.  
I left out a chuckle, "You really named your dog 'Friend'?"  
"Yeah, i'm bad at naming pets...", he said slightly embarrassed.  
I chuckle a little again.  
The pet had long, white fur and pretty blue eyes.   
"Wow, how much did you pay for a beauty like this? He looks trained as well.", Tubbo asked in amazement.   
It was a short silence between all of us until Wilbur spoke up again, " I actually found him starving, in one of LA's dark alleys. He was left there to starve to death. I don't really know why someone would kick out such a beautiful creature"   
We talked until it was getting dark. Wilbur was a nice guy and i think we are going to be good friends. We decided that he was going to travel with us for a bit.   
At some point we had to go to sleep so we decided to go to our van, but before we did Tubbo ruffled Friends white fur and we both said our goodbyes to Wilbur.


	5. Chapter 5

I was still wondering about what Tubbo made me do.   
Why couldn't i just drink the coke while i drove?  
Did he think that i am that bad of a driver?  
If i am being honest it drived me crazy that i didn't knew why he was like that, so i just asked.  
"Uh- Tubbo? Why didn't you let me drink in the car?", i simply asked.

We both laid on one mattress that was placed in the back of the van. It wasn't really a problem because we both were pretty comfortable with each other but we still decided to lay back to back.

I knew he was actually wide awake because he was really bad at hiding his feelings. His body was literally shaking at how stressed he was in that situation.  
"You know that you can tell me anything", i placed my hand on his shoulder.  
Still nothing.

As i was about to give up and go to sleep, he turned so now we were laying face to face.  
"Tommy, it's really a hard thing to talk about, but hey, i mean it's you", i looked at him confused yet concerned " i don't think you are going to laugh at me"

Did he really think i was going to laugh at him?  
Did he think i was such a bad person ?  
I doubted myself for a while, but i decided to show him that i cared.  
I pulled him into a thight hug, meanwhile i could feel his shaky breathing on my chest.   
We stayed in that position for a while, but Tubbo pulled away and put a sad smile on his face.   
"So you know, Schlatt, he liked to ride his car. Even when he was... ", he stopped. I whispered softly, take, your time and he spoke up again " drunk. One time he took me with him.   
He was in the car, with me next to him, chugging down a bottle of whiskey.."   
Tubbo looked like he was about to break down at anytime now, but he continued "... And he got caught. I was put up in an orphanage for a while and that was the worst time of my whole life" 

At this point he was sobbing harder than I thought i would have to witness, ever. I pulled him in a thight hug, again. This time tough he didn't pull back. 

He soon was asleep because of all the energy he lost while crying.   
At that moment i knew, even if we are going to go back, i couldn't leave him in that household.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW- Anxiety  
>  \- Eating Disorder mention

I opened my eyes, i wasn't in my room or neither on Technoblades Couch. I was in Technos Van, then i remembered last night.

I looked to my side but to my surprise, Tubbo was nowhere to be found. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then decided to look for Tubbo.

As i exited the van, i heard someone laugh in the distance. I looked over to Wilbur's Van, there i saw them both or rather, them three, sitting and chatting.

"Oh, Hey Tommy! Do you want some breakfast?", he asked me.  
I wasn't really hungry so i started to decline politely, "Uhm- No thanks Wilbur, I really am not-", and then i got cut off by Tubbo, " Yeah, you have to eat, Tommy. Just a little bit"

I really wasn't convinced, because i wasn't hungry, really.  
"Please", he said with puppy eyes.  
"Fine, but only a little bit", i rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"So looks like someone could use a walk", Wilbur said while looking at Friend. He wiggled his tail at the word "walk".  
"Do you want to go with him, Tommy?", he now looked at me.  
"Sure, why not", i said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, so you go with Friend for a walk while i make you breakfast, how does that sound, hmm?", Wilbur standing up from his chair.

I just showed him my thumbs-up, called Friend over and got on my way.

Third-person POV  
(I hate putting this here)  
As Tommy walked away Wilbur asked Tubbo, "Does he have a problem with you know... Eating?"  
Wilbur was genuinely concerned about that kids mental health.  
"Yeah... He forgets often to eat. Sometimes he says that he's not hungry or had something to eat, but i know that he's mostly lying.", there was a short awkward moment between the two, "but i always try my best to make him eat. His body needs nutrition!"

There it was, again a short silence, this time, less awkward though.

" You know Tubbo, i struggled with it too when i was younger and i wish i had someone like you by my side", again silence "You are a good friend, Tubbo"

"Thanks, Wilbur. He means a lot to me and i would hate to lose him", Tubbo said while Wilbur was making the last Turkey Sandwich for Tommy.

Right in time, Tommy got back with Friend and saw the two stare at him.  
"What? What? What?", he sounded more and more confused after every word he said.  
"Eat up Tommy, we need to get going sometime soon, if we want to go the beach.", Wilbur said while softly smiling at Tommy.

Back to Tommy's POV

Something was weird. Something was really off. Both Tubbo and Wilbur started treating me differently. They started to treat me more carefully. I know, it's been only a few hours, but i could feel the difference.

It was like 3 pm when i tried to confront Tubbo in the Van for the first time about it.

"Tubbo, mind explaining to me what were you talking about with Wilbur when i was absent?", i asked politely.  
He looked down a bit.  
"I- i told him about your eating problem..", he said slightly embarrassed.

That's where i snapped.  
" I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING EATING PROBLEM! OKAY? I DO NOT, i do not...", my head started bulbing and my vision got blurry because of the tears welling up in my eyes. I felt like i would break down any second so i parked the van on the side of the road. I saw him take out his phone and typing aggressively, probably to Wilbur. The last thing i heard was Tubbo shouting and shaking me with his hands, right after that i fell in a deep, dark hole.

I don't have an eating problem.

Oh yes, you do and that's why people hate you so much. Tubbo is so tired of you!  
Oh and Technoblade did this to get you out of his life!

But i don't have an eating disorder.

Yeah you're right, you just don't deserve to eat.

But, i- i need to eat to live...

Yeah and?  
Die little shit!

"TOMMY, ARE YOU WITH US?", i heard someone call me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, two chapters in two days?  
> Pogchamp?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three post on one day pog?

Third-person POV.  
Wilbur knew that, there's no way that this boy isn't mentally ill.  
He was having a full anxiety attack and i didn't look like his first time having one.  
"Hey, hey Tommy !", he stopped realizing that Tommy was again slipping, "Hey, big man don't leave me, Tommy tell me five things you can see"

Tubbo looked at Wilbut with a confused expresion.  
"What's that for?", he asked.  
"I am going to explain thsi to you after I've done it", Wilbur answered.

"Uhm- You, Tubbo, your Van, our van and the street", they both looked shocked at Tommy.  
"You're doing great, big man. Now four things you can touch", Wilbur rushed out.  
Tommy waited a second "Uh- You and Tubbo again. The wheel and the keys to the van"

"You're doing perfect. Now stay with me man. I know this one is probably hard but tell me three things you can smell", Wilbur said again.

"Wait, the car's, your strong colonge and Friend", the young boy answered while looking at his best friend, his best friend just smiled warmly.

"Hey, You doing great buddy! And i think somebody needs a bath here", Wilbur spoke looking at Friend now.  
He laughed a bit, but saw that the boy was not in his right mind yet.  
"Okay, Tommy last one. Two things you can taste", Wilbur asked and waited for the answer.  
"I know that one, my salty tears, and the cola i drank like ten minutes ago", he answered almsot immediately.

There. He snapped out of it. He was there with his body and mind.  
"What happened? I am so tired", he touched his wet cheek, "Did i cry?"  
"Uh- Tommy you had an anxiety attack, whatever that means...", the last part Tubbo spoke more for himself.  
"Tubbo, Tommy. Listen to me closely, if one of you gets an anxiety attack again, i need you to speak, ask questions or even daydream with the other to get him of his mind. These attacks can be very dangerous, they can become suicidal or intrusive thoughts or even actions. ", Wilbur was speaking in a very serious tone.  
The two younger boys knew that he meant it, by the words or by his actions.

"Okay enough of that, let's get some rest for now. I can go search for the nearest gas station and we can sleep in the parking lot there.", he was now speaking in a happy voice.

Aftef they found a gas station they had an idea.  
They are going to sleep now until 3 am and then will continue the trip to the beach so they arrive in the morning to watch the sunrise on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter is going to be longer okay?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo thanks for all the support ily guys <3

Runaway chapter 8  
Third-person POV  
"I am so sorry, i shouldn't have said that to Wilbur"  
The two boys were on the highway.  
It was 4:30 am so it was still dark, both of the boys were very tired because they weren't used to this kind of sleeping schedule.

On the other side there was Wilbur.  
Listening to the public radio in his van, cheerfully thinking about his plan.  
"They are going to like him", he said in a confident way.

"Ugh it's already so hot", Tommy groaned, " Can you check the weather, Tubbo?"  
The other boy knew his problem.  
It was really hot and the other's will stare at him for wearing long sleeves in this kind of weather.  
"Yeah, sureee...", he whispered to mostly himself.  
It's like the worst case scenario.  
He knew himslef that it was in fact so hot, that he couldn't even wear a hoddie or something.  
In short, he was screwed.  
"Uh-Oh, uhm i think we have to stop to get some gas", Tommy said unsettled.  
"Should we do it ourselves or ask Wikbur to tank for us?", Tubbo asked the other boy.  
"I think we should begin to look out for ourselves", as the boy said that he knew he had something else in mind than he was saying.

"Well stop by the next gas station", Tubbo made a statement, " I will tell Wilbur that we make a pause"

After a few minutes they found an open gas station and after they tanked, they walked in. There was an old man behind the counter, he looked not very interested in what was going on around him.

Both boys walked up to the counter.  
"Can i see your ID?", the old man said with clear disinterest.  
"Uhm- Sure", Tubbo handed the man his fake ID.  
The man looked in disbelief at the two teen boys, "Yeah, sure, whatever you pass. That'll be 35 bucks"  
"Eh- actually can i get a pack of cigarettes?", Tommy asked the man with embarrassment in his face.  
"You two barely pass, and you ask for cigarettes? So bold, i like you kid. Which one?" the man answered and asked.  
"The third one on the highest shelf", Tommy said now relieved to hear that.  
Tommy knew that he had a nicotine addiction, but wouldn't phrase it like that. He would call it stress relief or sometimes a meal.  
"Yeah the total will be 42 dollars", the man said.   
"I'll pay", Tubbo said clearly not liking the fact that Tommy smokes. 

They paid and got back to thier van.   
"You know what, i'll go to the toilet real quick.", Tommy said while practically running to the bathroom.   
Tubbo knew what was up and just shouted after him " Don't smoke the whole pack!" 

Tubbo waited outside the van until Wilbur got out of his Van, that was parked a little farther away from thiers.   
By the time he got out of there Friend sprung out of the back of the van and ran up to Tubbo.   
He had to be fair and pat Friends head.   
" Where's tommy?", Wilbur asked quite confused.   
"Hes going to the 'toilet' ", Tubbo answered annoyed.   
Wilbur was still confused why the boy was so mad at his best friend.   
"Whatever. How are you?", the younger boy put up his happy persona again.   
Wilbur was even more confused but answered the younger boys question "Gooood..."   
The younger boy made him suspicious, he knew something was wrong, he could feel it.   
But he decided not to do anything about it and tell him about what he has planned. Not everything of course.   
"So i have a friend that lives near there and you two are going to meet him at the beach!" Wilbur said super excited. 

Now Tubbo was suspicious or even scared of who or what they'll meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't edited yet so sorry for any writing mistakes :/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach the beach!   
> (uhg finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two post in one day?  
> Pog?

"Hey guys I'm back what did I miss?", some voice asked  
It was Tommy.  
Tubbo was pissed again. He turned on his heel and walked into the van, while Tommy stood there, with Wilbur not really proud of making his friend upset.  
Wilbur was hit with an instant smell of nicotine coming from Tommy, he coughed.   
"Uh- Tommy do you-",Wilbur was cut off by Tommy himself, "Wilbur you know what, i need to get back to the Van and we should continue our trip!"  
So Tommy did, he got into his Van really quick, not even letting Wilbur think about it.   
One thing was clear for Wilbur, that kid had more problems than first thought.

___________________________

The tension between Tubbo and Tommy grew thick.  
"So how many did you smoke?", Tubbo asked visibly upset.  
"Uhm", Tommy thought for a second if he should tell the truth, "Two or three, maybe..."  
They both knew the boy was lying, as Tommy realized that Tubbo didn't believe him, he decided to tell the truth, "Okay... Maybe it was more than half a pack..."  
The smaller boy stared at the other one in shock.  
"What the fuck, Tommy!? This isn't healthy anymore, fuck that! Smoking isn't healthy at all!", he screamed at the taller boy.  
"You told me you would stop...", said Tubbo while staring at Tommy.   
Tommy had a plan. "Look Tubbo, I am going to throw away that pack of cigs and never touch one again", he said while grabbing into his jeans pocket. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes and rolled down the window.  
He threw the already empty pack of cigarettes out of the window.  
Tommy was such a good liar. He knew that.  
The rest of the cigarettes were in his second pocket.  
He was actually at the point of being disappointed in himself because he could not even live without cigarettes.  
He also knew that it was all his brother's fault. He always smoked. He always allowed him to smoke. He knew that his little brother was addicted and would do anything for a pack of cigarettes.  
Now he just couldn't stop.  
To enlighten the mood and forget about his crippling nicotine addiction, Tommy passed the aux-cord the brunette boy.  
The other boy smiled at him sadly, not knowing if he even believes his best friend anymore.  
Although Tubbo was sad he thought the best thing to do is to put on his happy persona again and play a song that brought them more together than ever.

"It was 6:48, I was walking home  
Stepped through the gate, and I'm all alone  
I had chicken on the plate, but the food was cold  
Then I covered up my face so that no one knows  
I didn't want trouble  
I'm the boy in the bubble  
But then came trouble"

Tubbo closed his eyes and thought about how they actually met.  
It was in middle school, after school he was just sitting under a tree behind the school, listening to his mp3.  
There he came a taller, blond boy with a thin figure. He was obviosly looking for someone.  
"Hey! Have you seen a tall boy with a bit darker hair than mine and a lime green hoodie with a smiley on it?", the boy asked.  
Tubbo at first thought he was talking to someone behind him or something so he looked around but there was no one to be found. He pointed at himself while looking confused at the boy.  
"Yeah, you bitch boy!", he pointed at him now while he was getting closer to the smaller boy.  
Tubbo started to panic because he did not like socializing that much.  
"I-I did not", he stuttered out.   
The brunette started more and more to panic because he was getting closer even though he said that he did not see anyone as he described, but he calmed down as he just sits down next to the fragile boy.  
He noticed Tubbo's mp3 his my hand and asked what he listened to.   
The smaller boy just said that he listens to random songs that come on and the taller asked if he could listen with him.  
And that's how Tubbo and Tommy became friends.  
The blond boy to this day didn't tell the brunette one why he was searching for Dream.  
"Hey, you gonna pick that up?", a voice pulled Tubbo out of his thoughts. Then he realized someone was calling him.   
Tubbo picked it up and the sound of Wilbur's voice rang through the phone,"You guys, we are almost there and i have to go to the other side of the beach to pick up someone special", there was a small space between he started speaking again "just ride to the destination and watch the sunrise alone. Please just be there at 3 pm, I and my special guest are going to arrive then."  
The three boys said to each other their bye's for now and ended the call. 

After the call ended they realized that they were pretty close to their designated city. It was still pretty dark so the city looked dead. They headed straight to the beach.

At the beach, they arrived and parked their van, and how little children they are, they ran down to the water.  
When they had enough of the salty water they sat down on the beach, right in time to watch the beautiful sunrise.  
"It's...so beautiful...", Tommy stared in awe.  
"It truly is.", the other boy answered.  
Both of their looks met.  
After just some seconds Tubbo smiled sweetly at Tommy.  
Again, his honey-sweet smile, Tommy thought as his heart melted away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for so long I had so much school work to do.  
> But I'm back I guess.

"So what about we go to eat breakfast or something?", Tommy asked the smaller boy.  
"Yeah, good idea!", Tubbo answered immediately.  
They both were pretty hungry, so you could say, Tommy being outside his household did him good.  
They decided to go by foot to the city's capital because it wasn't that far away and they also did not want to waste their gas.   
It was a 10-minute walk until they found a bakery, that they were both interested in. It was a smaller bakery with two seats outside and some inside.   
The two boys wanted to sit outside because it was pretty and warm weather.  
They got comfortable in their seats and there came the waitress, "and what will it be?", Tubbo looked at the menu again, not sure what to order.  
" One Chocolate Croissant and a small coffee please", Tommy said while Tubbo stared at him with surprise and happiness on his face.  
"Uh- I will be getting a... ham sandwich and a cup of green tea", Tubbo said still shocked at the blond boys order.  
"Alright, i'll be right back", the waitress said enthusiastically and turned around on her heel, getting back to the counter.  
Tubbo still, was staring at the other boy with a happy smile.  
"What, what?", Tommy asked confused.  
"You ordered something", the brunette boy said proud of the blond one.  
"I guess, i did", now Tommy was smiling back.  
Soon enough, they got their food and drinks and started eating.   
Of course Tommy was a bit slower than Tubbo, but that didn't bother the boys, they had plenty of time until the afternoon.  
"So i thought we could go to the mall or something, after i ate up, i'm so sorry again for eating this slow", Tommy started to make plans.  
"Oh, i already said take your time and yeah i think that would be cool", the smaller boy said.

So after Tommy has eaten up, they got up and walked to the mall. It wasn't really crowded because it was 9 am, but there were a few people.  
The two boys walked in a cheap, fast-fashion, non-brand store.

"Hey, Tommy!", Tubbo tried to get the other's attention, "What do you think of this shirt!"  
He knew, he himself couldn't wear it, but he liked it.  
"Yeah, you should buy it!", the taller boy answered.  
The brunette boy froze, he thought for a second how to respond to that.  
"Well- I- i don't think i should", Tommy looked at him confused, "Uh- We don't have so much money!"  
Tubbo thought he could get away from this one until the blond boy whispered to him,  
"That's okay. But... Y'know what borrowing is?"  
That's where the smaller boy knew, he had more fucked up than before.  
"I don't think we should steal", that was the only thing he could say before he got shut by the other boy.  
" It's not stealing, we are just borrowing some things and bet ten bucks, this was made by a child. Or do you support child work?...", the blond boy knew how to make the other one guilty.  
"no i don't-"  
"So put that in your backpack!", Tommy shoved the t-shirt against Tubbo's chest.   
"My backpack?!"  
"ugh, give it to me then", without protesting Tubbo gave the backpack to the other boy.   
The boy just went on shopping, like nothing happened, on the other hand, Tubbo was freaking out.  
Not really because they stole the t-shirt, but because he had to wear it. 

They both were now in the eating area.   
It's now 11 am and the mall is getting more filled with people.   
"Hey, you need to go anywhere else in the mall?", the blond asked.   
"Uhm- no actually, but we can go to hot topic?", the other male stared at the smaller one.   
"Uh- you sure? It doesn't seem like your kind of store...", Tommy was skeptical.   
"Yeah, but we need some stickers for our van!", the brunette just half lied.   
Tubbo actually liked the atmosphere in the store. He wouldn't admit it, but most of his clothes and things came from there.  
"Hell yeah dude! I didn't think about that!", the blond boy was clearly hyped up now.   
The hot topic was at the end of the mall so they had to walk a few minutes. The two boys, both realised that the mall was getting more and more crowded at any minute that passed.  
As they got near the hot topic, Tubbo saw a pretty girl.  
She was really pretty.  
Pink hair, slim and tall, she also was wearing headphones, listening to music.  
"Heyyyyy.... Tommy! I found you a woman!", both the boys turned their attention to the pink-haired girl.  
"Uh- Yeah, not my type... Though all women are queens", the taller male said respectfully.  
"Yeah, of course, you big simp", Tubbo commented.  
Tommy scoffed and got faster as walking to the hot topic.  
Finally, they got to the store, Tubbo walked in cheerfully and Tommy close behind him.  
The brunette boy already started to search through things in the store, but the blond one is still standing in the entrance.  
"Uhm- Hi you're gonna go in?", a female voice rang through Tommy's ears.  
It was the pink-haired girl from before.  
"Hi! I-i actually came here with my best friend. Not really planning to buy anything...", the tall boy answered nervously.  
"Ah don't worry, i can help you to find some things that will spice up your style. Maybe then you'll change your mind", the girl smiled at the taller boy.   
Tommy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, why not", he answered the pink-haired girl.  
"My name's Delphi, by the way, but everyone calls me Del!", the girl said.  
The other boy came out of nowhere and said, "Ouhhhhhhh, I'd like to help you two!"  
"Ah! Shit Tubbo, you scared the crap out of me", the taller male said while holding his chest, "This is Toby, but everyone calls him Tubbo he's my best friend"  
"Nice to meet you two! But i have one question though, i've never seen you two here before. Are you like new in this town or are you making a vacation here?", Del asked the, now two boys.  
The smaller male came closer to the pink-haired girl and almost whispered, "We actually ran away from home with his van", he pointed at Tommy.  
Yeah, this boy doesn't have a thought behind those eyes.  
"Oh my God, that's so cool! I always wanted to run away from this town.", she and Tubbo were now talking about how cool it is to run away, "I know right!"

"Wait!", Del now got extremely close to Tommy looking at his ears.  
Tommy looked flustered yet confused.  
"You don't have... Let's go to Clair's first!", she said with excitement and the smaller boy looked like he knew what Del was talking about.  
"Yesss!!! Black studs?", Tubbo asked Del, "Definitely!"  
Tommy was still confused as hell, but he also didn't have time to think about it, because the both of them pulled him to the store across the one they were in.  
Del and Tubbo went straight to the cashier and asked for something.   
Tommy still very confused, standing at the entrance again, got pulled into a chair by Del.  
"What is going on?", Tommy was so confused in that moment.   
An employee came up behind both of them.  
"So we are just going to get started.",the employee said while getting near the blond boys right ear.  
Tommy felt the employee touching his ear, he flinched at the cold temperature that was definitely not the employee's hand.  
And there it was the short, but sharp and unexpected pain.  
The taller boy hissed under his breath.  
"...aaand the other one", the employee was suddenly standing on the other side of the boy.  
The second pain wave was smaller because Tommy knew what the employee was doing.  
He actually never thought about getting his ear pierced, but as he looked in the mirror of the store, he realized, that it suited him.  
Tommy knew that Technoblade had his ears pierced, but he thought it was kind of cringe, now he saw what the hype was all about. He looked hot.  
"Soooo now back to hot topic! Tubbo, we need first of all rings, second some other earrings and last but not least some eyeliner and black nail polish!", Del was so happy, you could even tell that she looked euphoric.  
"Isn't that a bit too much, Del?", the blond asked the pink-haired girl, still a bit not convinced.  
"Oh shit i forgot, you have to pay for the gas! Uh- Tubbo! Ah Plan-change! Forget about the earrings, the black studs are good.", she almost immediately screamed to the brunette boy. The boy only showed a thumbs up and smiled back while the girl was going her own way.

Not even five minutes later they were all in the male toilets, dressing up Tommy.  
"Hold fucking still", Del spoke up, clearly annoyed at Tommy for always flinching while she was doing his eyeliner.  
"Hey Del, can i get some too?", Tubbo asked while Del was finishing up Tommy.  
"Of course, how about we make a picnic on the beach after that?", Del answered Tubbo's question and asked her own. Both of the boys nodded and after Del was finished with Tubbo's eyeliner, they made their way back to the Van.  
Del was a happy girl, her whole life and you could just sense that from the first time you met her. She was just a little bored of her normal life, so the two boys showed up at the perfect timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Del is just there to represent Tommy's "Crush" or "realization", you'll know what I mean in like the next few chapters lol.


End file.
